The Eunice Kennedy Shriver National Institute of Child Health and Human Development Neonatal Research Network (NRN) is a cooperative group of academic centers that perform multicenter clinical trials to investigate problems in neonatal medicine, particularly those related to prematurity and low birth weight. The advancement of neonatal care is facilitated through the network of academic centers that can study the required number of subjects to answer questions far more rapidly than individual centers acting alone. Cincinnati Children's Hospital Medical Center is nationally recognized as a leader in pediatric healthcare, with a reputation for excellence in patient care, research and medical education. The Cincinnati Children's Perinatal Institute provides newborn services to 27,000 newborns annually in the greater Cincinnati region, ensuring a consistent referral pattern and ability to provide population-based care. Since 1991, Cincinnati Children's has had continuous funding and has made significant contributions to the Neonatal Research Network because of the large patient population available for studies, state-of-the-art clinical and research facilities and clinical research infrastructure, strong investigators with extensive clinial research expertise, and excellent research support staff. During the next funding cycle, Cincinnati Children's will actively contribute a large number of subjects to all observational and clinical trials conducted by the NRN with meticulous execution of all research activities, including high levels of retention in follow-up. Cincinnati will also contribute to the scientific mission of the NRN through active engagement in the development of innovative research protocols designed to address important clinical questions in neonatology. Cincinnati Children's is also well positioned for the future with a wealth of seasoned clinical and translational investigators and a cadre of young investigators under their mentorship.